


Our War

by Jinx281



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Angst, Cock Slut, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is in Denial, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), War, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx281/pseuds/Jinx281
Summary: Will you stand by me? Will you go against me? In the end, we'll see.But for now, stay with me, don't leave me,Just learn to love me.EDIT: Some changes were made according to timeline errors.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 26





	1. Dreams

Eren's knuckles whitened as he grasped the blanket around him. His body tensed, eyebrows furrowed. His dreams were filled with flying boats, rapid explosions, screaming, a loud rumbling that shook the earth beneath him. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, though he didn't wake.

"Alright brats." A gruff voice yelled, receiving a unified groan from the soldiers in the dorm room. Though to their captain, they could hardly be called soldiers. Brats. Every last one. Especially that one that refused to get up.

"It's 4am, rise and shine buttercup." He said blankly, dragging Jean out of bed by the ear. "Don't think you can slack off when everyone else is getting ready."

"Ah...! Sorry... Ah.... I'm sorry!" He hissed in pain as he fell butt first onto the ground. Levi released him.

"Go get washed up, cadets. I want to see the stables sparkling by sunrise. I also want you to groom the horses and take them to the fields. Nobody is allowed to slack off. Understood? I want to see everyone working their asses off."

"Sir." The cadets gave a halfhearted salute as they stumbled groggily out of the dorm.

Levi looked around, checking to make sure everyone had left. His eyes landed on a crumpled form hidden beneath their covers.

"Goddamnit. Some brat's still here. I'll teach you a lesson, lazy bastard." Levi growled, pacing over to the bed and pulling the cover off.

Eren was still asleep, though tears spilled over his cheeks, lashes trembling. His jaw was tensed, hands held in fists.

"Oi." Levi said, attempting to wake the boy. He got no response.

Levi knelt down, shaking Eren's arm gently. Eren bolted upright, banging his head on the top bunk with a crash.

"Ah... Fuck!!" He cried, dropping his head into his hands in pain. His eyes burned with jade fury, as he scowled and turned to face the culprit.

"Jean Kirstein, I'll fucking kill y-"

Levi stared back at him, albeit a little surprised.

"Oh my God, Captain Levi!!" The rage left Eren's eyes, immediately replaced with embarrassment and fear.

_I'm gonna get my ass beat for this. I'm so fucked._

"Good morning, Eren."

Eren didn't know if he should respond or not. What would get him in bigger trouble? He chose not to say anything.

"Care to tell me what all those tears are about?" Levi asked.

"Tears?" Eren reached up to touch his cheek, noticing that it was indeed wet. "Ah... I was crying?"

He felt a deep weight in his chest that hit him all at once.

"I... Must have had another bad dream. I'm sorry, Captain. I'll uh..." Eren looked around, confused. "Where is everyone?"

"They're cleaning the stables." Levi said. "You're staying here."

"Oh..."

"What was your dream about?"

Eren tried his best to remember, but only remembered fragments. 

"I don't remember much, it all happened so fast. It happens often, but I never remember much of it." Eren explained.

Levi nodded carefully.

"Well, go and see Hange about it later. It might be important."

Eren sighed and nodded.

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever have bad dreams?"

Levi paused.

"Every time I sleep, yes." He said softly. "But I only sleep around two hours at a time, so it doesn't really matter."

Eren looked up at him, eyes full of a deep sadness.

_Don't look at me like that brat. I'm the last person that could help you, even if I wanted to._

"Go get washed up. Come back with the appropriate supplies to clean this room. I want to see it spotless."

Eren nodded.

"And don't think I'm going to help you. I'm staying to supervise you. But there's no way I'm cleaning a room occupied by horny teenagers."

Levi shuddered at the thought. He couldn't even imagine the filth.

"So... I'm cleaning this whole room on my own?" Eren asked.

"Exactly. Now hurry up, cadet. Unless you want to get your ass beat."

What a lovely start to the day.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is cleaning the dorm room, when he catches Levi seemingly checking him out. He ignores it initially, but the situation slowly grows tense.

"Get to work, cadet." Levi yawned, laying down on Eren's bed.

_Oh...? Does he not mind that it's mine? Ah well... I should get to work._

Levi closed his eyes, resting comfortably the bed. Eren picked up the broom and began to sweep.

"Oi!" Levi yelled. The broom clattered as it fell to the ground.

"Y-Yes captain??"

"You need to dust the surfaces first! Or the floor will just get dusty if you sweep it now! Tch..."

"Ah... Sorry Captain Levi."

Eren got to work on wiping down the windowsill and the bedframes. The room was filled with several bunk beds, and had a large, stained glass window looking out over a forest and the stables. Though it was still fairly dark, Eren could see small rays of light beaming over the horizon, bursting through the clouds into red, orange, gold and purple as the sun rose slowly overhead.

Eren made his way to the cabinet, removing several bedsheets and blankets. He started by replacing Armin's, making sure to make his bed extra warm and comfy by adding a second duvet.

Thankfully, the Captain didn't notice. Armin had always been prone to the cold, so Eren made sure that when he was on cleaning duty, he would sneak Armin an extra duvet.

He began to make the top bunk also, which belonged to Connie.

Eren finished making each bed, and moved to the round table in the very centre of the room. It was adorned with small dents and scratches, bearing a million stories of laughter and friendship, or anger and sorrow. It was where the squad shared food, played games, and talked for hours on end. Eren began to wipe it clean, bending over to reach the other side.

Suddenly, he felt his heart drop as a feeling of dread filled him, and turned to look behind him.

Levi was staring right at him. Eren suddenly became conscious that he was only wearing a loose shirt that was a little short on him, and a pair of shorts which left his legs on full display. Not to mention, his position didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Ca-Captain Levi?" Eren stuttered.

"Why aren't you dressed, idiot? Tch. You should be in your gear. You never know when you'll need it."

"Didn't the commander say we're staying indoors today?"

Levi paused. "Whatever."

_Was he... Checking me out?_

Eren felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

_Oh my God. He was definitely checking me out. Was he looking at my ass? Or at my waist? Or my legs? Does he think I'm attractive? Is he gay? Does he-_

"Eren. Stop thinking. It's annoying." Levi groaned, covering his face with Eren's pillow.

_Why is he...? Oh nevermind. I need to finish quickly. I still have to sweep, and change me and Jean's own sheets._

Eren carefully swept the room for what felt like hours, until he wasfinally satisfied that it was clean.

Now for the hard part.

He went to wake Levi, only to find him fast asleep, curled up in Eren's bed.

"Captain Levi?"

No response.

_Oh God... If I don't finish this room he'll kill me. I have to do something... Wait. I'll just move him to Armin's bed. It should be okay, right?_

He swallowed hard, heart racing in his chest. He cautiously slid his hand under Levi's back- nothing. He moved his left hand underneath Levi's thighs. No movement.

Thank fuck.

He lifted Levi carefully, feeling the man's weight. Surprisingly heavy compared to his height. Eren held him close as to not drop him, holding Levi bridal style.

"Captain. We're all done with the stables, what should we-"

Armin stood face to face with Eren, Levi draped in his arms. 

"Eren? What are you..." Armin began, until Levi stirred awake.

"Huh? Eren did you fin- What the fuck! Why are you holding me? You creepy little bastard!"

Eren felt a sharp pain hit his jaw as he dropped Levi, causing the man to land butt first on the hardwood floor.

"Eren Jaeger!" Levi growled, standing carefully.

"Captain, I'm so sorry!! I wanted to change the sheets, so I was going to move you, and-"

Eren was slammed into the bunk bed, head hitting the wooden frame. Levi had a fistful of his shirt in his hand, pulling Eren's face down to his.

"You cocky bastard. Think you can just go around lifting me? Keep your filthy hands off me, Jaeger."

Eren's nose was almost touching Levi's, and he felt his cheeks fill with a hot blush.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I-"

"Armin, tell the others to go and prepare breakfast. Bertolt and Mikasa are in charge. Don't let Sasha anywhere near the kitchen."

"U-Understood!"

Armin shot Eren a sympathetic look, and ran off.

"Captain Levi?"

"What?" Levi asked blankly, releasing Eren.

"Did you like what you saw?"


	3. Uncertain

"Did you like what you saw?"

The Captain stared at him silently. Not uttering a word, no hint of feeling on his face.

"Excuse me, cadet?"

Eren's brows furrowed.

"You were looking at me. When I was cleaning."

"Am I not allowed to use my eyes?" Levi groaned sarcastically. 

"Captain Levi." Eren pressed on, becoming more agitated. "The excuses you have to give don't matter to me, but I'd rather you be honest with me. Because to me it seemed like you were checking me out."

"Eren."

Levi began to laugh as he sat back down on the bed, seemingly exhausted.

"What the hell gave you that idea? I was looking at you because I thought you must be cold. Nothing more, nothing less. I know you're a horny teenage boy but you need to sto-"

"Is that all you think then?!" Eren yelled, unable to control himself.

"Well if that's what you think, then stop fucking ogling me everytime we're together! Don't think I don't notice. Whenever we're on out horses, when I'm cooking, at the dinner table, when I'm cleaning."

Levi was silent.

"So if that's all you think of me, then stop fucking bothering me!"

Levi sighed, and stood up. Eren's eyes widened as he took a step back.

Levi thought about hitting him. Teaching the brat a lesson. But in actuality, Eren was right. He wasn't treating him right and he had been looking at him. But he could never admit that. Not here, not like this, not in this sick fucked up world they lived in.

"Alright." Levi sighed. "I'll finish up in here."

"Captain, I-"

"Get out." Levi said softly. "That's an order."

Eren tried to read his face. Levi was avoiding any eye contact, eyes cast down at the floor.

"Alright." Eren said blankly. He turned and left the room, feeling a strange mix of emotions deep in his chest.

_Did I want him to look at me? Did I feel uncomfortable? I can't tell. It's all so confusing. I don't like him like that_ _at all. He's short, and old, and mean. And I'm an annoying, useless cadet. I would be nothing without the Attack Titan._

_And yet, he protects me. He talks to me. He helps me. So why am I so..._

Eren bit his lip, feeling his throat tighten, breath hitching. Tears began to bubble forth and sting his eyes.

_Why am I so hurt right now?_


	4. Avoidance

The squad sat at the dinner table, laughing loudly and joking with one another.

"Jean, you should really eat slower. You look like a horse when you eat!" Sasha giggled.

"He looks like a horse 24/7 anyway." Connie added, with his loud, obnoxiously infectious laugh.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Jean exclaimed.

The group laughed and smiled, the room filling with a warm atmosphere, like a heavy blanket on a winter's evening. The fireplace crackled gently.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked, gently placing her hand on his arm.

Eren seemed tired, his eyes fixed on his untouched plate.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa whispered.

Eren shook his head, giving her a soft smile.

Levi glanced over to Eren, seeing Mikasa's hand moving to hold Eren's. He felt a twinge of disgust. He turned away, feeling his chest grow heavy as he saw Eren lean onto Mikasa's shoulder.

"BWAHAHAHAHAA!" Hange laughed, loud enough to give anyone a headache. "Levi! Did you hear that?! Connie said that-"

Levi stood up, avoiding Hange's confused gaze. "I'm going outside, I need some fresh air."

"Oh... Uh, Levi! Hold on a second!" 

Hange glanced over to where Levi had been sitting opposite her.

"He left his tea..."

Levi breathed deeply, taking in the winter air. It stung his lungs. It made him feel alive.

He made his way to the stables, unlocking the gate and entering. The massive creature gazed at him peacefully. Levi stroked its muzzle gently, its dark grey coat glistening in the moonlight. He placed a saddle carefully on the horse, climbing up carefully. 

He adjusted himself in the saddle, grasping the reins tightly. 

Soon, he was riding through the snowfall, feeling the frigid wind on his face. He wasn't sure what had made him like this. He harbored no feelings for Eren whatsoever, yet he felt a deep pain and regret when he witnessed the boy's outrage.

What had he done so wrong to make Eren so angry?

"Levi!"

Levi turned, feeling the cold wind whip in his face. 

"Commander Erwin." He sighed.

Erwin got off his horse, and Levi did the same.

"Why are you out here, Levi?" Erwin inquired, wrapping a cloak around the shorter man.

"I just... Needed some fresh air."

Erwin smiled. "So you decided to ride off into a blizzard on good old Mina over here? In just your indoor clothes and a pair of boots? Levi. What's wrong?"

Levi shook his head. "Nothing. Seriously."

"You're worrying me." Erwin said quietly, taking Levi's hand in his carefully.

Levi allowed himself to be pulled closer, feeling Erwin's warmth. 

"It's nothing, Erwin. I'm fine. Honestly."

Erwin placed a hand on Levi's cheek softly.

"You can tell me anything Levi. You know this."

Levi nodded.

Erwin's lips pressed gently against his, hand on Levi's waist, holding him close.

Eren stood in the blizzard, heart growing frigid, a dull ache in his body as he watched with wide eyes. Tears began to flow down his rosy cheeks.

Levi gently pushed Erwin away, seperating them. He turned and glanced to identify the dark form in the corner of his eye.

He squinted, trying to make out who it was. He saw glowing emerald eyes, glimmering with tears, staring right back at him.

"Eren?"

Eren turned without a word, running back towards the stables.

_Now I get it. I understand now. You don't want me at all._

"Eren!" Levi called, mounting his horse and leaving Erwin alone in the storm.

He finally caught up to Eren, blocking his path. He jumped off his horse.

Eren avoided his eyes, fixated on the deep, ivory snow beneath his feet.

"Eren, you'll catch a cold. Didn't I tell yo-"

"Leave me alone, Levi."

Eren had admired Levi ever since they first met. He had never noticed until now just how deep that admiration went. Maybe even infatuation. When he had caught Levi looking at him, he realised just how much he craved his Captain's approval.

"Eren, you're creeping me out. Stop acting like this and talk to me already. You're under my supervision, cadet, it's my job to-"

"Just shut up already." Eren growled. "You wanna keep doing this, fine. I don't want you anyway."

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, Armin following behind her.

"Jesus, Eren, you're gonna freeze!" Armin said, shuddering. He grabbed Eren's arm. "Let's go inside."

Mikasa glared at the Captain, her grey eyes colder than the winter moon.

"Alright." Eren said, finally turning away. Mikasa and Armin walked him back inside.

Levi was left alone again. He mounted his horse, heading for the stables. He found Erwin's horse already there.

"Damn." He groaned. "Why does that brat make everything so difficult? Doesn't he realise the situation we're in? There's no room for puppy love here. Grow up already."

Levi sighed, his breath steaming on the icy air.

"Yeah. Grow up."

He felt his stomach sink.

_Why did I let the Commander kiss me? Do I love him? Why do I feel so bad for Eren? Why do I feel sick when I think about it all? I'm so stupid. I'm not built for this. I shouldn't let these irrelevant feelings get in the way of the mission. I can't fail. Not again._

"I need to grow up."


	5. Rival

"AaaaCHOO!"

Eren sneezed loudly, sniffling. Mikasa rubbed his back gently, as Armin handed him a cup of hot tea.

"Don't worry Eren, you'll get better soon." Armin assured.

"It's that midget's fault you caught a cold." Mikasa fumed.

Levi slumped down on the sofa next to Armin.

"Actually, it's not my fault the brat went out into the snow in barely anything."

Mikasa scowled. "Well it's your fault he went out in the first place! We couldn't stop him from following you! Why did you leave like that anyway? You ruined the mood. Hange felt so awkward, she thought she did something wrong."

"Hange did nothing wrong. It was you." Levi sighed.

"Me?!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Yeah." Levi said, standing up. "Seeing your hands all over Eren was grossing me out."

Eren's eyes widened.

"You left... Because of me?" Eren gasped.

Levi glanced at Eren, his glare cold as steel.

"I left because Mikasa was all over my cadet."

Mikasa's face contorted into a look of unfiltered outrage.

"He's under **my** supervision." Levi growled, leaning down to Mikasa, just mere inches from her face. His eyes glinted.

"I'm personally responsible for Eren Jaeger. He goes where I go, he does what I say, when I say. He doesn't need your help, I'm perfectly capable of handling your boyfriend and his **titan**."

Alright well, that was partly a joke, but he wanted to dig at Mikasa where it hurt. And it worked.

Mikasa looked like she was about to explode. Armin held her tightly by the arm.

"Mikasa! The Captain's just joking, don't do anything stupid!" Armin yelled, struggling to hold her back.

Eren just stared in shock at Levi, mouth open.

Levi grabbed Eren by the arm, pulling him up from the sofa.

Eren crashed into Levi. The shorter man stabilised him by putting his hand on Eren's waist.

"I'll kill you!" Mikasa screamed. "Get your hands o-"

Armin covered her mouth quickly. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Captain! I think Mikasa needs some fresh air."

Levi nodded, allowing Armin to drag Mikasa out of the room.

"Ca-Captain Levi!" Eren cried. "What's with you right now?"

"Eren." Levi said softly. "Are you still angry with me?"

Eren looked down sadly.

"I'm not angry, I'm just... I don't know. But I'd uhm... Be able to think more clearly if you... Took your hands off my waist, Captain."

Levi's eyes shot down to see that his hands were still indeed on Eren.

"Ah. Sorry." He said, letting go quickly.

Eren shuffled awkwardly.

"So uhm... You and Erwin, huh?"

"Hm? What?" Levi asked, seemingly distracted.

"You and Commander Erwin."

"Ah." Levi sighed. "No, we're not together."

"Oh..."

Eren sniffled, then burst out into another sneeze.

"Ugh, brat. Cover your damn mouth! Disgusting." Levi groaned. 

"Sorry..." Eren mumbled.

"Come on." Levi said, grabbing Eren by the wrist.

"Where are we going??" Eren asked frantically.

"The hot spring. You need to heal up, quickly. Or else your fighting ability will be compromised. Not to mention, we don't know the effects of illness on your titan."

"My... **Titan**." Eren said slowly. "What exactly did you mean by that before, Captain?"

Levi's eyes widened.

"Hah... Nothing, brat. It was a joke."

"Aha..." Eren murmured.

"Now behave. I'm not doing this to make it up with you, I just need you to be in top form."

Eren smiled. 

"Alright, Captain."

_I'd follow you anywhere._


	6. Clear

Levi lay back in the hot spring, sighing deeply. The natural spring had been built around in such a way, that it was essentially an indoor sauna, with varnished wooden floor and stairs leading into the spring itself. Tropical plants flourished in the humid steam.

"Tch. Hurry up brat, I don't have all day."

"Do we really have to do this together?"

"I need to talk to you."

"..."

"Just hurry up and stop wasting my time."

Eren put his hair into a bun and stepped into the water, dropping his towel and sitting down. His hands rested between his legs, arms covering him from the Captain's view.

The water's rich, mineral imbued colour was enough to block anything from being seen, but Eren was nervous nevertheless.

Levi, on the other hand, was fully leaned back opposite Eren and relaxed, looking as though he were about to doze off. With only around 3 metres distance between them, Eren was going crazy. 

While 3 metres is not insignificant, it didn't stop Eren from having a full view of Levi's toned figure, droplets of steam decorating his body. His hair was slightly damp and fell softly over his forehead. He looked ethereal, his pale skin and raven hair reminding Eren of siren in the water.

"So uhm... What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Hm? Oh. That's right."

Levi sat up, looking right at Eren.

"You need to give it up."

"What?"

"This... _Crush,_ you have." Levi sighed. "First off, I didn't know you were gay. And second of all, you-"

"Where are you getting all this from?" Eren asked. "You don't know any of that."

"Eren. I'm 25. I can see right through you. You stumble over your words like some lovesick teenager, and you blush at any contact from me."

Eren was silent.

"Anyway, kid, it needs to stop. I'll admit, I'm sorry for teasing you, but there's nothing between us. Or between me and anyone, for that matter." Levi explained. "There's no room for something like _love_ in a world like this."

Eren nodded.

"I... I understand, Captain."

Levi seemed satisfied.

"But.." Eren continued, catching Levi's attention. "Because of the nature of the Attack Titan, I have only until the age of 23 to live."

Levi seemed slightly saddened by this. But he allowed Eren to continue.

"I want to experience love while I can. It's embarrassing talking about this to **you** , but..." Eren trailed off, his voice wavering.

"So what about Mikasa?" Levi interrupted.

"Mikasa?" Eren questioned.

"She likes you." Levi stated.

"Oh... Yeah, I know."

"So?" Levi asked. "Do you like her?"

Eren shook his head. "No. I'm... I don't like Mikasa."

"Are you gay?"

"No! No...! I mean, I don't know. I think I'm... bisexual?"

Levi nodded.

"Well, that gives you even more options then." Levi laughed. "How about Jean?"

Eren looked disgusted.

"You mean horseface?? No way in hell! Levi, no, God... I don't like anyone else."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone _else_?"

Eren's face flushed.

"Ah, so you do have feelings for me." Levi sighed.

Eren hesitated.

"Cadet. I'm disappointed in you."

"D-Disappointed?!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi pushed his hair back.

"Your job is to serve, Eren. You're a soldier. Your number one priority is the mission."

Eren swallowed deeply, feeling something fluttering in his chest- Something wild, and strong, that wanted to break free.

"Yes, that is my top priority." Eren stated. "But nobody said I can't have a second priority."

"Tch. As if you could handle that much responsibility."

"Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure I could handle you." Eren challenged.

"I'm not playing this game." Levi groaned.

"You started it with the **titan** thing!" Eren laughed.

Levi noticed how much brighter Eren's eyes were when he laughed. It He basked in it for a moment.

"Well, it was a joke. So stop challenging me. You need to take your job seriously."

"I could take _you. Seriously."_

Levi frowned, growing frustrated. 

_Well, if he wants to tease me, he can. Bet he can dish it out but can't take it himself. I need to get him to give this up._

Levi stood up, causing Eren to cover his eyes frantically.

"Ca-Captain Levi! What on earth are you doing?!"

Levi sat right beside Eren, renoving his hands from his eyes, forcing the brunette to look at him.

"Eren."

"L-Levi!"

Emerald eyes stared into Levi's, wild and confused.

 _Was that enough to put him off?_ Levi wondered.

But the way Eren looked at him was laden with longing. In a moment of surprising confidence, Eren reached forward, pressing his lips against Levi's.

 _It's all or nothing._ Eren thought.

Surprisingly, Levi didn't reject him. His heart thumped in his chest. Eren kissed Levi softly but passionately, feeling the Raven's lips part slightly, giving him permission.

_How far is he going to take this? Is he really this brave? Or stupid? Either way, this feeling is so new... It's not as gross as I expected, for a first. I never expected my first kiss to be with this damn brat though._

Levi placed his hand on Eren's chest, pushing him away gently.

They both panted slightly, unable to process what had just happened.

"You... You stole my first kiss." Levi said.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. "Captain!! Levi, I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me, I-"

Levi claimed Eren's mouth once more, kissing him deeply. Eren's body tensed in surprise.

"Mm...!"

Levi allowed his hand to caress Eren's cheek experimentally. Eren shuddered, clearly receptive to his touch. Noticing this, Levi suddenly pulled away.

"Levi...?" Eren questioned, out of breath, that wild, fluttering feeling in his chest thrumming like a pair of wings.

Levi glanced at Eren.

"Now we're even."


	7. Teasing

"Captain Levi..."

Eren reached for any sort of contact, but Levi grabbed his towel and stood up.

"Eren. I'm not going to do anything with you."

"But... But you..."

"I kissed you, yes. That was to make us equal. But that doesn't mean I'm taking it any further with you. I thought I made it clear that there's nothing between us."

Eren's eyes glistened sadly. He'd felt high as Levi kissed him, and now, he was forced to come crashing down.

Levi tossed Eren's towel at him.

"Come and have dinner."

Eren nodded, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Sit with me." He said softly to the raven haired man.

Levi hesitated.

"Alright."

Eren smiled, a little more enthusiastic.

"Can I have one last kiss?" He pressed.

"Alright, now you're pushing it."

"Hahhaha, I'm just joking, I'm sorry Levi!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch."

The squad was gathered around the dinner table once more, that bright, warm atmosphere back. Eren sat opposite Mikasa and Armin, with Levi beside him.

Eren ate heartily, to Mikasa's delight.

"Looks like your appetite's back!" Armin smiled. "It's nice to see our good old pig Eren again."

Eren growled at Armin like a feral dog, causing the group to laugh.

Mikasa reached for Eren's hand, placing hers gently onto his.

"I'm so glad to see you better, Eren." She said softly, a warm smile on her face. 

"Mm!" Eren smiled, mouth full of food.

Levi glanced down at Mikasa's hand, then right back at her. She smirked at him, smug.

Levi rolled his eyes as Mikasa removed her hand, seemingly pleased with herself.

_That fucking brat. She thinks she's higher than all authority. Alright, Mikasa Ackermann. Since you can't seem to get this through your head..._

Levi sat a little closer to Eren, gaining a big beaming smile from the boy.

Levi saw this as confirmation that Eren wanted him to be close. Good. He leaned in, whispering in Eren's ear.

"Eren, you're pretty when you smile like that."

Eren's face flushed, his eyes widening. His heart fluttered in his chest.

He felt his thigh brush up against Levi's, longing for any subtle contact.

Levi sat casually in his seat, noting that the squad was absorbed in their own laughter and chatter.

He reached his right hand down, resting it gently on Eren's thigh for confirmation. Eren shuddered, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. He gave a subtle nod, and Levi hitched his hand up further ever so slightly, squeezing.

"Eren! Is your cold not better yet? You look feverish." Armin worried.

"I'm... I'm okay! It's just hot in here."

"I'll open the windows." Mikasa announced, standing up, but Eren reached for her wrist.

"Nono, it's alright. It's probably good for me to sweat it out anyway."

Mikasa nodded, sitting back down. She placed her hand gently on Eren's forehead.

"You're burning up!" She gasped.

Levi trailed his hand further up, resting it on Eren's crotch.

"Ahh... It's nothing Mika. I'll get lots of rest after dinner. Don't worry." Eren smiled.

Levi began to palm Eren through his trousers slowly.

"Aah!" Eren gasped. "Shit... The food is hot..."

"Hahaha, eat slowly Eren!" Armin laughed. "Don't burn your tongue."

Hange noticed the fuss Eren was making, and glanced down to look at Levi. They looked where Levi's hand was and began to laugh.

"Ghhghgh...." They chortled.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi asked blankly, pulling his hand away, causing a chill to run down Eren's spine. He was left hot and needy, just like that.

 _Goddamn.._. _He's so heartless._

"Nothing, nothing!" Hange giggled. "Just... I think our Eren is growing up."

"Eh?!" Eren cried. The group laughed loudly.

"Oh what, finally had the courage to make a move on Mikasa?" Jean asked.

"Maybe Hange meant he grew!" Connie exclaimed. "Eren, stand up, let's compare!"

"Ah... Uhm, no thanks Connie..." He laughed, squeezing his legs together.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I..."

Most of the group had their eyes on Eren, including Levi.

"I wouldn't want you to go upstairs and cry yourself to sleep later when you realise how much of a midget you are."

The cadets giggled, easing the tension. Levi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You bastard, Eren!" Connie laughed. "I'll show you..."

Sasha stuffed a steamed potato into his mouth. "Eat lots, Connie! Grow big! Grow strong!"

The group broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. Eren smiled softly.

Levi stood up, ruffling Eren's hair, just to urk Mikasa a little more. Eren glanced up at him innocently.

"I'm going upstairs. You better eat and get well, you need to be in top form for tomorrow's mission." Levi said.

Eren nodded earnestly. "Yes, Sir!"

Mikasa was fuming.

"Ah, me too!" Hange exclaimed. "Enjoy your food everyone! Leviiiii!" She cried, running after him.

Eren breathed a deep sigh.

_What... Was that all about?_


	8. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP! SPOILERS AND VIOLENCE AHEAD!
> 
> This scenario is not canon. It's based on the events of AOT, but didn't happen in this order. The events were changed according to how I want the story to be paced.
> 
> Thank you, and please enjoy.

The wind whipped in Eren's face as he shot through the air, sending a chill through his body.

"Eren! 10m titan to your left!" Mikasa yelled.

"Got it!"

The metal wire of Eren's ODM gear flew threw the air, grappling into the titan's shoulder.

Eren used the momentum to shoot past the monster, slicing it's nape in the process. Hot blood splattered onto his face, steaming as it evaporated.

Eren landed on a large branch.

"How many more?" He shouted.

"I don't know!" Mikasa responded.

She grappled onto the branch and landed beside Eren.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Eren said. 

Mikasa thumbed Eren's cheek, wiping away the boiling blood.

"You've got this, Eren. Let's g-"

A massive explosion of light erupted in the distance, like lightning striking the earth.  
Eren's eyes widened in horror.

"Another shifter." He gasped.

A black flare shot up, as if seperating the clouds.

"They're in trouble!" Eren cried out as he suddenly lept off the tree, soaring through the forest.

As he neared the site of the explosion, he saw several soldiers surrounding one large, muscled form.

The Armored Titan.

Nearby, another explosion erupted. No doubt the Colossal.

"Eren, wait!" Mikasa cried, but to no avail.

Eren bit down hard into his hand, drawing blood. Light erupted like a firework, turning the air around them electric.

"Is that Eren?!" Connie exclaimed from the top of the wall.

"I think so." Annie nodded.

"Shit! We gotta help him!"

Annie grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him back.  
"No. Don't get yourself killed." She warned. "Just wait."

She looked down from the wall, watching as the two massive forms collided.

_Reiner... Don't screw this up. Be the warrior you were meant to be. Be strong._

**Move, Annie.**

Annie looked above her, seeing the Colossal titan towering over the wall.

"Connie!" She yelled. "Watch out!"

The Colossal's massive hand crashed into the wall where Connie had been standing.

**I'm sorry.**

"Holy shit!" Connie screamed. "Annie! Where did you-"

The young soldier was suddenly hit by flying debris from the collision, knocking him off his feet. Rocks and bricks flew overhead, crashing into him from the massive force of the Titan's attack.

**Run away, Connie. Please. I don't want to hurt you.**

Eren struggled against the Armored Titan, who was now on top of him, crushing him under his weight. Eren gripped the Armor's wrist, pulling with all his might.

It only tightened around his throat however, as the Armor's other hand rose above Eren's face.

Eren took the opening. His fist collided with the Titan's ribs, feeling the solid armor shattering. He managed to knock the Armored Titan off him.

_I've got this... I'll finish you. You can't escape this time..._   
_Reiner._

Eren reeled back, channeling all his power into his fist. He lunged forward, ready to crush the Armor's skull, when...

Teeth sunk into his nape, biting down hard on the flesh.

Eren cried out, feeling his hand being severed as jaws wrapped around his titan's neck.

"The female titan!" Armin screamed. "It's got Eren!"

Eren's body was forcefully torn out from his titan, steam obscuring his view.

The Female Titan held Eren in her mouth, glancing over at the Colossal behind her.

**Go, Annie. Accomplish our mission.**

She began to sprint, colliding with enemy soldiers. Her friends, her comrades. Crushed under her feet like insects, their blood seeping into the earth.

The Armored Titan attempted to buy her some time as he struggled against the onslaught.

**We'll catch up with you. Don't stop moving.**

_I won't. I promise, Bertolt._

Several dark forms shot around her. No doubt Armin and the two Ackermanns among them.

She grabbed the metal wire belonging to one of them as it grappled into her flesh. Reeling back, she swung the soldier into a large boulder, hearing a massive crash.

_I have no time to finish you. Please just stop. This is for the best, Armin._

SLASH

The Female Titan skidded, slamming into the ground below as her Achilles tendons were sliced.

Her arms shot out to stop her fall, and she turned quickly to face to soldier who was shooting towards her with an unbelievable speed.

A powerful strike caused her jaw to slack, the steel blades slashing her cheeks.

Eren was pulled from her mouth. ODM gear whizzed gear behind her. She rushed to cover her nape, feeling iron collide with her knuckles.

_Reiner! Help me._

The earth rumbled and shook as the Armored Titan sped towards Annie.

**We've failed. Annie. Reiner. Retreat.**

Steam erupted like a geiser as the husk of the Female Titan was left behind.

"She's getting away!" Mikasa screamed. "I'll kill that bitch, I'll-"

"Mikasa!" Hange cried. "Retreat! That's an order! Don't chase it! Just take down the Armor!"

Mikasa grit her teeth.  
"Fine!"

She shot around to face the-  
Wait, where did he go?  
  
And just like that, the titans were gone. Exactly like all those years ago. A purple flare erupted from the fields. 

"Mission failure." Hange breathed, tears stinging her eyes. "They got away..."

"ARMIN!"

Mikasa shot over to the boulder, now splattered in deep, scarlet blood.

Armin lay crumpled below it, a deep gash in his forehead. He'd no doubt broken a few bones too.

Tears rolled down Mikasa's cheeks, unstoppable like rainfall, hitting the earth and mixing with the pool of blood below her.

"Help..." She croaked. "We need help! HANGE!!"

She began to sob, resting her forehead against Armin's.

"Armin... We still have to see the ocean... Remember?"  


  
Eren stirred, his whole body aching. He opened his eyes carefully, the light burning his retinas. He hissed in pain as he shielded his eyes.

He finally sat up, removing his hands. He looked around him, feeling his neck twinge with pain.

"Captain..." His eyes landed on the blurry form sitting opposite the bed. "I failed. Didn't I?"

Levi stood up, approaching Eren carefully.

"Nobody could have predicted these results." Levi sighed. "Yes, you failed. But I failed to protect you."

Eren's breath hitched.

"It took until you were already in the Female Titan's mouth for me to come and help you."

Eren was silent.

"I was so preoccupied with protecting Commander Erwin. I Eren. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Eren choked, his throat dry and scratchy. "You can't help it."

"What... What do you mean?" Levi asked, confused.

"Ah... It's not important." Eren said, avoiding the question. "You two seem to have a special bond, that's all."

Levi ran his hand through Eren's long hair.

"You're right. We do." He sighed. "I have a great respect for the Commander."

He sat down on the side of the bed, both hands playing with Eren's hair, letting it run through his fingers like silk.

"I'll serve him until the day I die." 

Eren leaned into Levi's touch.

"But that doesn't mean I won't give my all to protect you. Though, it's still my job to kill you if it comes to that. So I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Comforting."

"It's the best I can do." 

Levi pulled a hairband from the bedside table drawer beside him. 

Eren leaned his head down, allowing Levi to pull his hair into a bun, a few shorter strands falling loose.

"You look nice with long hair."

Eren gave no response, stunned at the Captain's gentle affection.

Levi pulled out a small towel from the drawer. The infirmary room was equipped with a faucet and a large cabinet of different vials and disinfectants.

He wet the towel slightly, motioning for Eren to sit up properly.

He sat back down beside the brunette, gently wiping the blood off Eren's face. Several scratches and wounds had yet to heal, and Eren's hand was nowhere near regenerated yet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Eren asked, looking down at Levi.

"Because today was another day I could have lost you."

Eren smiled. He reached up to take a hold of Levi's wrist.

He tugged gently, pulling the shorter man close, their lips connecting briefly before Eren pulled away.

"Thank you, Levi."

Levi nodded, his stormy eyes cast to the floor.

"Captain Levi!" Someone called.

Levi hurried to the door, opening it. It was Sasha.

"Armin's condition is finally stable, Sir!"

"Armin?" Eren croaked. "Let me see him."

Eren stumbled towards the door. Levi rushed to help him, letting the taller man lean on his shoulder.

"Eren, be careful. You won't like what you see.'' Levi warned.

"It doesn't matter, Levi. I've seen this over and over in my nightmares. As long as he's alright, I'll be alright."

They finally reached the other infirmary room where Armin was being held. He was still fast asleep, and covered in blood.

"What... Happened to him?" Eren breathed, feeling guilt and rage rise from the pit of his stomach.

"The Female Titan threw him into a boulder." Mikasa said bluntly. "I'll slaughter that bitch. Next time I see her, I'm coming for her."

The venom in Mikasa's words ignited a fire within Eren. 

"Captain."

Levi glanced over at him.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll come and see the ocean with us someday."  



	9. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a lighthearted chapter. Please enjoy.

The winter moon glowed and glimmered gently, refracting through the stained glass of the dorm room. Coloured spots danced around the walls, much more cheerful than the cadets resting in their beds.

Armin lay close to Eren, Eren brushing his hands through the blonde's gently.

"I'm sorry, Armin." Eren whispered.

"It's alright, Eren. I'm okay, we're all okay." Armin assured.

In the end, it turned out Armin had only broken his wrist in the attack, though there were several gashes and bruises on his body. His head was bandaged tightly- it seemed that was the most severe of his injuries.

He looked around the room at the broken men and women, melancholy.

"It was inevitable that we'd be betrayed. You know victory is never simple."

Eren was layed on his back, Armin resting on his shoulder. The blonde intertwined their hands.

"Don't give up, Eren. One failure isn't the end of the world."

"That's right." Mikasa said, walking over and sitting by Eren's bed. "Annie, Reiner and Bertolt are gone now. All that means is that it will be harder for them to hurt any of us, since they're no longer infiltrated."

Eren began to sob.

"They were like family."

Armin squeezed his hand.

"I know. We all know."

"Reiner was like... A big brother to me." Eren wiped the tears from his face, but they kept coming.

The other cadets were silent, feeling the heavy heartache in the room. It weighed on them.

"Hey, Eren!" Connie exclaimed. "Come on. Let's go do something fun. All of us."

"What's the point?" Eren mumbled.

"You're always saying we could die any day! So let's cheer up, and move on. Come on!" Connie said, pulling Eren by the hand.

Armin got up too, leaving Eren feeling alone and cold.

"Come on, Eren. You heard the man." He smiled gently. "Let's go."

No response came.

"Alright fucker." Jean grabbed Eren and dragged him out of bed, causing Eren to come crashing down on the floor.

"Ah, bastard!" Eren groaned. "I'll kick your ass!"

The cadets let out a relieved laugh, seeing Eren back to his feisty self.

"Where are we going anyway?" Eren sighed, standing up carefully.

"Let's steal some meat!" Sasha cackled.

"Cut it out, Sasha!" Historia giggled.

"Let's go have a snowball fight!" Connie declared.

Ymir rolled her eyes.

'Connie, that's so stupid-"

"I think it would be fun." Armin said. "We could have teams. You and Historia?"

Ymir immediately nodded and agreed.

"I'm absolutely in." She said, dead serious, gaining a laugh from the shorter girl.

"Good, then let's go!"

Before long, the cadets were in an all out war. Snowballs flew every which way, like projectile weapons. 

"Get him Jean!" Ymir yelled.

"In your dreams, ho-"

Eren was struck in the face, knocking him back. His cheek felt frozen.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, though she couldn't stop laughter from escaping her lips. "You're dead meat, Jean! And you too Ymir!"

"10 points! Get 'em, Mika! Sasha, attack!" Armin laughed.

"Ugh..." Levi groaned, clutching his head. "What's this goddamn ruckus about?"

He got up from his chair in which he had been sleeping, glancing out his window.

"Snowball fight...? At this time of night?"

Levi grabbed his coat.

"I'll teach those damn brats a lesson."

"Historia, watch out!" Ymir shouted. The blonde ducked, avoiding a barrage of snowballs from Sasha and Mikasa.

Ymir was hit by a snowball, smashing against her arm.

Eren was grinning victoriously.

"You're finished, Team Horseface."

"Since when is that our name?!" Jean yelled in the background.

"Alright, Team Eren wants to fuck Captain Levi." Ymir smirked.

"Oi."

Everyone fell silent.

Levi crossed his arms, looking down on the cadets. 

"What was that, Ymir?"

Ymir looked as if she was about to burst out either crying or laughing.

_I'm panicking, Historia, I'm fucking panicking. Alright. Whatever happens happens._

"WIFE, PROTECT ME!" Ymir cried out desperately as she hit the Captain with a snowball. Directly in his face.

Levi flinched, the shock on his face priceless. His cheek stung with the bitter cold.

"Alright." He said blankly. "I see."

He scooped a large ball of icy snow into his hand.

"Ready for your punishment, Cadets?"

Screaming and laughter ensued as the soldiers assaulted each other in a violent barrage.

"Captain's worth 50 points!" Referee Armin declared, laughing.

"I'll get him!" Mikasa growled, eyes glowing with determination. 

"Protect him!" Historia cried. "He's on our team now, don't let him get hurt!"

"Eren's worth 50 also!" Armin cried. "Mikasa, protect him!"

Eren dashed behind a large rock, suddenly finding himself under heavy fire.

"Armin, you suck!" He screamed. He glanced out from behind the rock, trying to find an opening to reach the Captain.

Mikasa, Sasha and Connie were fighting hard to defend him against the enemy team, now strengthened by the Captain.

_This is my one chance! I have to win!_

Mikasa glanced at him, nodding.

Eren dashed out from behind the rock, catching the enemy team off guard.

_Yes, I've got this!_

He crashed into Captain Levi, who had been hiding behind a tree, pinning him to the ground, reaching for a handful of snow.

Levi grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

_Shit, no no no no, he's gonna throw me off, I'll-_

Their lips crashed together, burning hot in the frigid winter. Levi kissed him deeply, and Eren felt himself melt.

Icy. Icy cold. What?

Levi pushed him away, laughing at the shock on Eren's face.

Eren sat up in Levi's lap, his cheek covered in snow.

"Surrender." Levi purred.

Eren swallowed. "Levi got me! I surrender!" He cried out from behind the tree.

"Team Levi wins!" Armin declared.

Ymir, Historia and Jean screamed in celebration, taunting Mikasa's team.

"You tricked me!" Eren hissed.

"Be quiet, unless you want them to see us like this." Levi whispered, his hands on Eren's waist, pulling him in for another brief kiss.

Eren felt the blush creeping up his cheeks, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Get off." Levi ordered, standing up.

He walked back over to the cadets, snow crunching under his boots.

"As punishment for your defeat, and for all this damn noise, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Ymir are cleaning the bathrooms tomorrow."

"Wait, why me?! I'm on your team!" Ymir cried, dumbfounded.

"You started it by throwing a snowball in my face." Levi said blankly. "Now, back up to the dorm before I throw you in a cell for assault of your superiors."

The cadets made their way up to the dorm, laughing and joking quietly as they walked. Eren and Levi lagged behind them.

"Captain? Why did you kiss me?" Eren asked, face still flushed, both with cold and embarrassment.

"You looked like you needed cheering up." Levi said.

Eren paused, then smiled warmly. "Thank you, Levi."

Levi nodded, the two walking silently through the corridor, their footsteps echoing on the stone beneath them.

"Captain." Eren said quietly. "Could I stay... With you for a bit?"


	10. Touch

"So, Team Eren wants to fuck Captain Levi, huh?"

Eren's eyes widened.

"I didn't come up with that! I promise, I-"

"So you don't?" Levi asked.

Eren shuffled on his feet as Levi closed the door behind them.

"It's not... That I don't..."

Levi sat back in his seat, closing his eyes and sighing.

"So you do?"

"I..."

Levi opened his eyes, staring right through Eren's soul with that icy stare.

"Are you gonna come here and kiss me or are you just gonna keep standing there?"

Eren felt his knees go weak. He walked over to the Captain, trailing his fingers on the armrest of his seat.

"It's not that I don't want to do any of that." He said quietly, climbing into Levi's lap. "It's just that I've never..."

"Is that so?" Levi asked. "Well, you're only 19 after all, it's to be expected."

Eren leaned down, kissing Levi softly.

"We don't have to do anything." The Captain assured. "If you're nervous, we can just hold each other."

"Levi."

Eren stood up, pulling Levi up by the collar. Levi crashed into him.

"Don't put words into my mouth."

Levi was stunned by Eren's outburst. Had he upset him?

"The only thing I want in my mouth is your cock, so either you keep stalling or give it to me. Your choice."

Levi's brows shot up, shock plastered on his face.

"Eren..."

He was shoved back into his seat, the brunette kissing him roughly. Levi panted as Eren palmed him through his trousers, trying to resist grinding into his hand.

"Shit, Eren." He breathed. "What's with you?"

Eren knelt down, unbuttoning Levi's trousers.

"You wanted to cheer me up, right, Captain?" He asked, pulling Levi's trousers down, lapping at Levi's clothed cock, his tongue pressing against the fabric.

"Yeah but... I thought that meant sucking you off, not the op- Mmm...." Levi moaned, interrupted by Eren pulling off his underwear and giving a long lick up his cock.

He slowly took Levi into his mouth, bobbing his head. At first he couldn't take much, but slowly took more and more of Levi's thick cock.

Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, tilting his head back and moaning loudly.

Eren drooled as Levi began to thrust into his mouth, his tongue curling and toying with his shaft. 

"Hahh... Fuck..." Levi breathed.

Eren reached to fondle Levi's balls, squeezing gently as he sucked Levi off, increasing his pace.

Levi's cock slid against his tongue, tip reaching the back of his throat as Eren struggled to keep his composure. 

His eyes began to fill up with tears as he looked up at Levi, his mouth full of cock. The Captain fucked his mouth roughly.

Levi felt like he was dreaming, looking down at the boy who was on his knees in front of him, taking his cock in his mouth as he whined and whimpered.

"What a fucking cockslut..." He panted, causing all the blood to rush to Eren's crotch.

His knees began to ache, and tears were dribbling down his cheeks. He allowed his mouth to be used, feeling completely and utterly helpless as he felt Levi's cock throb against his tongue.

Suddenly, his mouth was filled with hot cum.

"Ah... L-Levi! Not even a warning..." He sputtered, cum dripping from his mouth.

Levi panted, hand still in Eren's hair, though his grip more gentle now.

"Sorry."

Eren wiped his mouth, glaring up at the Captain.

"Haha... Don't look so angry." Levi whispered, handing Eren a glass of water, which he gulped down gratefully.

"I have yet to pay you back, after all."

"You're going to pay me back?" Eren asked. "But you already cheered me up..."

"Eren, do you want me to fuck you?"


	11. Burn

"Captain, you don't have a bed."

"But you do."

"What?!"

Eren's face flushed as he realised what the Captain was inferring.

"You're... Gonna fuck me in the dorm?"

"Is that a problem?"

Eren was embarrassed, but at the same time, he was thrilled. Being fucked by his Captain while everyone else slept, unaware of his sighs, his moans.

"Not at all."

Before long, Levi was waiting outside of the dorm for Eren. 

The door opened slowly, and Eren walked out.

"They're all asleep, Captain." He whispered, grinning.

"C'mere."

Levi pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Eren's mouth. His hands travelled from Eren's chest, down to his waist, then to his ass.

He pulled Eren closer to him, their hips colliding as Levi gripped his ass tightly.

"You're something special, Eren." He whispered.

"Let me show you just how special I am."

He gave Levi one more brief kiss, before reached down to hold Levi's hand gently, tugging Levi towards the dorm. 

"Wait. Jean's on the top bunk." Eren warned. He paused for a moment. "Since Annie's not here anymore..." He looked saddened.

Levi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't think about it."

Eren smiled, walking quietly over to the empty bunk bed. Emptied by betrayal.

"Let's turn the pain into pleasure." Levi whispered into his ear. A chill ran down Eren's spine. "I'll take care of you. Nobody can hurt us."

Eren lay down on the bed, the Captain climbing on top of him. He trailed soft kisses down Eren's neck.

"Pretend it's just you and me in the whole world."

Eren gasped as Levi bit down on his neck. Levi soothed the scarlet wound with a kiss.

"Shh."

Levi grinded into him, their hips colliding as they rubbed against one another.

"Haah... Levi..." Eren breathed. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but the adrenaline coursing through his body felt like an overdose of the thrill.

Levi continued to grind into Eren, their clothed members rubbing together.

"Levi... Hah... No more... Please."

"You want to stop?" Levi asked quietly.

"No... No! Just... Hurry up. I can't take any more of your teasing."

Levi nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

He got off the bed carefully, removing Eren's trousers and underwear.

He began to stroke Eren's cock slowly, licking the tip, swirling his tongue around it expertly. Eren covered his mouth, trying not to moan. 

He looked down into Levi's eyes, something catching his attention in his gaze. He'd never seen those cold, silver eyes so clouded with lust, burning with a cold fire.

"You're so pretty, Captain."

Levi resisted rolling his eyes, choosing instead to take Eren's cock into his mouth. The brunette bucked up into his mouth, surprised by the sensation. Levi gripped Eren's thighs hard, trying not to gag.

Eren was big, definitely. Levi could feel his jaw aching.

He slowly sucked Eren off, his mouth hot and wet around Eren's cock. He felt the Brunette's heavy member throbbing in his mouth.

He tried to take it deeper, nose just barely grazing the neatly trimmed hair at the base, before he was forced to pull off.

"Hah... You're big. Good job for not cumming yet, brat." 

"Why would I? I'm not done with you just yet, Levi."

Eren's sudden air of dominance surprised the Captain. 

"Stand up. Shirt off."

Even through hushed whispers, Eren's commanding nature drove Levi crazy. He felt dizzied by the thrill.

The brunette trailed kisses down Levi's stomach as he pulled down his trousers, removing them. He lay back, allowing Levi to climb on top of him.

"How do you want me, Eren?"

"Like this." He breathed. "I wanna see your face."

Levi felt feverish, his cheeks turning red. The pale moonlight glimmered on his milky skin.

His hands trailed up Eren's body, feeling the muscles ripple under his skin.

"Looks like my cadet's been working hard. You look good, Eren." Levi said, admiring Eren's toned body, his tan skin glistening with sweat.

"Captain..."

"Hm?"

"Please fuck me."

"You're so impatient. Are you nervous?"

"No." Eren stated. "But I'm going crazy watching you on top of me. I feel like I'm gonna burn up."

Levi laughed slightly.

"Alright. Whatever you like. I was trying to be slow, since it's your first time, but... Since you're such a whore, I'll just have to be rough with you."

Eren's eyes were pleading. Levi leaned down, endulging Eren in a deep kiss.

He pushed the Brunette's legs apart with his knees. Eren wrapped them around his waist, trying to adjust to the small amount of space they had to work with.

Levi reached down to the floor, shuffling through his discarded trouser's pockets until he found what he was looking for. A small bottle of liquid.

"What's that?" Eren asked.

"It's lube. It'll make this less painful." Levi explained quietly, as he coated his cock in it.

As much as he was trying to be patient and hold back, his body was craving this. He wanted Eren in that moment more than anything.

If they were to die tomorrow, he'd still have no regrets. As long as they shared their passion, just this one night.

He pushed into Eren slowly, giving him time to adjust. But the brunette wasn't having it.

"You're not gonna break me, Levi." Eren complained, voice heavy with lust. "The problem is, I want you to."

"Not today, Eren." Levi denied. "Don't worry, if I can get you alone one of these days, I'll be sure to make you scream."

He gave a deep thrust, causing Eren to gasp and bite his lip.

"But until then, you're gonna behave and take me nice and slow."

He pulled out almost completely, only to thrust back in roughly.

"Hah! Mmph-" Levi silenced Eren with a kiss.

Their bodies pressed together as Levi rolled his hips into him, filling him up.

The sensation was painful, yes, but Eren could feel a deep pleasure rising as Levi slowly fucked him.

The slow, deep thrusts into his aching body were like torture, dragging his sanity away with every roll of Levi's hips.

His cock rubbed up against Levi's stomach as their bodies pressed tightly together, sticky with sweat.

"Ah... Levi!" Eren chocked back.

Levi adjusted his angle, lifting Eren's hips slightly as to fuck him deeper.

"Hah.. Yes, Captain, deeper, please." 

Levi finally found the spot that made Eren go crazy. Levi wasn't much different, feeling as if he were about to lose his mind.

Eren's hands clawed at Levi's back. The Captain felt a sting as the brunette's nails drew blood, only adding to his thrill.

Eren was so hot inside, so tight. As Levi fucked into him, slick with lube, he couldn't help but let out a husky moan.

"Fuck... You're so hot" Eren gasped. A whimper escaped his lips as Levi increased his speed, ramming into his prostate.

Eren's back arched, his body wracked with pleasure. This scenario was so impossibly dirty, so impossibly wrong. But if felt so amazing.

He could feel Levi's cock throbbing inside him.

Levi could hear the boy beneath him panting and whimpering quietly, his greedy hole taking him in deep.

He felt his knees give way as he came, filling Eren with his cum.

Eren whined, head tilting back in pleasure as he felt the Captain release into him. The brunette already came a while ago, though he lost track of when.

Suddenly, he was flipped over, and Levi grabbed his hips.

"Ass up. I'm not finished with you."

Eren was unable to resist, a needy moan escaping his lips as Levi filled him up with his cock again.

He heard someone shuffle in their bed, though no further sound or movement came.

Levi didn't seem to care, pounding into Eren relentlessly.

The brunette's body caved, submitting to Levi's will, allowing himself to be fucked harder. Eren's face was pressed into the mattress as his ass was abused by Levi's big cock.

_How... Is he still going? Hah... I can't... I can't..._

"I can't... Take anymore... Hah... Captain..." Eren pleaded, mind in overdrive, cock throbbing, his body overstimulated with mind numbing pleasure.

"Eren..." Levi suddenly moaned into his ear. The Captain's voice echoed in his head, driving him crazy. "I'm gonna cum."

Levi finally slowed to a halt, pulling out, his hand on Eren's back.

Eren's body was spent. He felt himself dripping with Levi's cum.

"Thank you..." He managed to pant, though the world seemed to be falling apart around him, the only thing constant being Levi's presence.

He felt himself being picked up as he was carried to the showers.

With his gentle hands, Levi bathed him, leaving kisses all over his body.

"Levi... That was amazing."

"I'm glad you had fun, Eren. I'm sorry for being rough with you." Levi apologised, running his fingers through Eren's long hair.

Eren kissed him deeply, their bodies merging under the flow of heavy water.

"Don't you dare ever leave me, Levi." Eren said. "Stay by my side forever. No matter what happens."


	12. Boundary

"Alright, Eren!" Hange cried. "Transform when you're ready!"

Eren thought about his goal. See how many times he can transform consecutively. Come on. Come on- COME ON!

He gnawed unto his hand, the taste of iron filling his mouth. Hot, white pain shot through his body and filled his vision as he bit deeper, deeper, deeper still. His teeth clashed with bone.

He looked up at Hange, tears filling his eyes.

"Eren! Come on, you got this!" Hange screamed.

Ymir watched from over the fence. "Do it for Levi, you suicidal maniac! Just imagine he's about to get eaten or something!"

Through the pain, he only heard five words.

Levi. About to get eaten.

Rage surged through him, his body filling with electricity.

"Good! Eren that's good!" Hange cried.

He felt his muscles and tendons tearing and ripping as he transformed. Power washed through him.

"GREAT JOB!! AMAZING!"   
Hange had tears of joy in her eyes.  
"Ohh, it NEVER gets old! Okay, Levi, cut him out!"

SLASH

Eren was pulled from his titan body, safe in his Captain's arms. Levi brought him to the ground.

"Good job, Eren." He said. "Ready to do it again?"

Eren stood, a little shaky, nodding.

Levi grappled onto a nearby branch, watching intently.

Eren transformed again, and again, and again, until after the fourth time, something went wrong.

He collapsed to the ground, blood rushing from his nose, staining the ivory snow below him.

"Eren!!" Hange cried, rushing towards him.

Eren's body trembled, twitching and writhing in agony.

"Haah-!" He cried out, feeling his hand throbbing and warm with blood.

"Eren- Goddamnit!" Levi yelled, worry causing his voice to waver.   
He he pulled Eren up from his hands and knees, sitting him down.

"What's wrong with you?"

Eren choked, coughing up scarlet.

"Oh my God, Eren!" Hange gasped. "How do you feel? What happened?"

Eren was unable to give a response, his mouth filled with blood. He spat, splattering the ground with it.

"I... Hah... I can't do it."

Levi's hand rubbed his back gently, handing him a tissue.

"Okay, but how do you feel?! Does it hurt? Do you feel weak?"

"HANGE!" 

She was taken aback by Levi's outburst.

"He's bleeding from his mouth and nose, his hand is gnawed to shit, and he's shaking for God's sake. Do you think he looks okay? Does he look like he's alright?!"

"Levi... It's okay-" Eren croaked.

"No, it's not okay! Hange, Eren needs a break, don't do any more experiments on him. Understand me?"

"But Levi!" Hange gasped. "We need to know what happens if he transforms in this state, we... We don't know this, it could be vital, it... It could be life changing! It-"

"Eren's not your goddamn guinea pig!" Levi screamed. "You damn near killed him! If he transforms one more time, he'll-"

"It's alright... I'll try..."

Eren bit down on his hand, the last surges of electricty pulsing through his body. Golden light erupted from the earth, knocking Levi back.

He stood, looking up at Eren's titan once more.

"Eren!" He cried, grappling up to the titan's shoulder, and slicing open its nape. He tore Eren from its muscle, crashing into the ground.

Evanescent steam poured off Eren's body, as if he were about to evaporate. His eyes were closed peacefully, body completely still.

"Eren?"

No response. 

"EREN!"

Hange rushed over, reaching for Eren.

"NO!" Levi shouted. "Stay the FUCK away from him!"

"Levi... I just want to help him, I..."

"Stay away."

Levi stood up, Eren in his arms. He walked past Hange, then paused.

"Hange Zoe. Don't you dare touch him ever again."

  
Eren awoke in a cold, damp place. It was almost pitch black, except for the dim, warm light of a lantern outside of the iron bars.

So he was in a cell.

"Captain Levi?" He asked faintly, shielding his eyes from the light. Despite it being so dim, it was giving him a splitting headache.

A large man was standing outside of the bars.

"Oh... Commander? Is that you?"

"Yes Eren. It's me." Erwin said softly. "I'm sorry for having to put you in here, we didn't know what would happen once you woke up."

Eren shook his head. "No, I understand."

"How are you feeling?" Erwin asked, unlocking the cell and entering.

"I..."  
Eren's body ached, his hand still not fully healed, judging by the bloodied bandages wrapped tightly around it. It stung and throbbed, pain pulsing through his wrist.  
"I'm alright. In pain, but alright."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like you haven't regenerated yet. It must be because you overexerted yourself."

Erwin gave an apologetic look.

"I never intended for these experiments to be so taxing on your body. I've spoken with Hange about taking a break from them for now."

"Ah, there's no need, I know they're important, I'm willing to..."

"Captain Levi agrees that you should rest until your body is completely healed." Erwin said.  
"I know he cares for you deeply, so you'd be wise to listen to his word."

Eren nodded, taking the information in. Did Erwin know about him and Levi? Was he angry?

"I'm going to unchain you, alright?"

"Yes, Sir."

Erwin unlocked the chains around Eren's wrists, helping Eren stand.

"You may rest for today. You won't be expected to go on any missions for a few days unless it is an absolute emergency. So please take care of your body."

"I understand, Commander."

"Good. I wish you a steady recovery."

Eren nodded, about to leave, when Erwin grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Oh, and would you be so kind as to meet me in my office later today? After dinner would be best. Does that suit?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Eren agreed, though a little confused. "Uhm, sorry, but uh... What time is it now?"

Erwin gave a hearty laugh.

"Ah, sorry Eren. You have been down in the basement after all. It's currently 5pm, dinner is in an hour."

Eren smiled. "Thank you Commander. I'll see you later then."

  
Eren was greeted at the top of the stairs by Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren!" Armin cried. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Eren laughed.

"We heard the experiment went badly." Mikasa said quietly. "I'm sorry you have to suffer so much because of this, Eren."

"It's alright. I'm fighting for our freedom, nothing is more important than that."

"Now there's the Eren we know!" Armin grinned. "Come on. Let's go back to the dorm and relax."

  
A shadow was slowly creeping through the golden lit forest as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The three friends sat around the table comfortably, laughing and talking about their day.

"I swear, I never thought in my whole life that Armin would have such killer abs!" Mikasa joked.

"Well, the ODM gear requires a lot of abdominal strength and balance, you know!" Armin pouted.

Eren nudged him with his elbow, a mischevious smirk on his face.  
"Maybe now you'll find yourself with a secret admirer or two."

"Come to think of it..." Mikasa teased. "Jean would be a great fit for you."

"Not that horseface with my precious Armin!" Eren stammered, utterly disgusted. 

The trio laughed as Armin kicked Mikasa lightly.

Suddenly, a knock resounded at the door.

"Oh? Come in!" Armin said.

The door opened, and Captain Levi stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said. "But can I borrow Eren for a bit?"

"He needs to rest." Mikasa objected.

"Don't worry, I just want to speak to him while we walk for a bit." Levi assured. "Some fresh air would do him good anyway."

Mikasa admitted, he had a point. "Alright." She agreed. "But Eren, don't let him keep you out too long, or-"

"Don't worry Mika." The brunette smiled. "I'll be back soon."

He left the two in the dorm as he turned to face Levi.

"Captain?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you before dinner. Is that alright?"

  



	13. Survive

Levi and Eren walked side by side through the grounds, the remnants of the melting snow crunching under their boots. The sun had already set, plunging the world into darkness. A cool breeze swept through the frosted grass, carrying whispers of all the questions and desires in Eren's heart.

"Captain Levi? You said you wanted to spend some time with me?"

Levi nodded, avoiding the burning green gaze. The love in that look was too much to bear, an infatuation. Levi felt as though touching Eren would burn him up.

"So... Why are you so far away?" Eren asked.

Levi scoffed.

"I'm not."

The brunette grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him closer to his side.

"God, you're cold!" Eren gasped, feeling Levi's icy fingertips. "Here."

He pulled off his grey scarf, wrapping it gently around Levi's neck. The soft material warmed his skin, the scent comforting him.

"Haha... Mikasa wouldn't like that."

Eren laughed. "It doesn't matter. It's just a scarf."

Eren sat down in the snow, giving a sigh of relief as the strain was taken off his tired legs. They were in front of a large lake, frozen over with glimmering ice. It was serene. He patted the ground next to him, giving Levi a beaming smile.

"What are you grinning about? And you were complaining about me getting cold, now you want me to sit in the snow?"

"You can sit in my lap if that's your thing." Eren winked, bursting out in laughter at Levi's disgusted look. "Come on, just sit closer to me."

The two sat side by side, taking in each other's warmth. Eren cast his eyes over the frozen lake, and finding himself lost in thought.

"Levi, have you ever seen the ocean?"

"I'm not sure what that is, Eren."

"It's a vast lake, but even bigger. Bigger than you could ever imagine, and filled to the brim with salty water. Armin says it's teeming with life, small and big creatures alike. He says it's beautiful and blue, and deeper than you could fathom. " Eren sighed. "It must be the most wonderful thing in the world."

Levi nodded. "So that's your dream?"

"No." Eren shook his head. "My dream is to protect this island at all costs. The people who raised me, taught me, loved me, protected me. If titans are what's threatening it, I'll end them. It doesn't matter what it is. No matter what's beyond the ocean, I'll always protect Paradis."

"And what if it's people you have to kill?" Levi asked cautiously.

"I'll do it." Eren replied immediately. "Nothing could ever stop me."

Levi paused, dragging in a breath of frosty air. "I see."

"My dream is very different." He began, snapping Eren out of his trance. "Once all this is over, I want to open a tea shop."

Eren stared at him, eyes wide. Slowly, a smile began to creep up his face, turning to a grin, before he burst out laughing.

"A tea shop? _You?!_ Captain, you'd scare away the customers before they even- Oww!"

Levi pinched his ear tightly, pulling it as though to scold him.

"Haah- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eren cried, though laughter still bubbled through.

Levi let go, turning to give the brunette a small smile. "If you survive all this, I'll consider giving you a discount."

"Gee, thanks old man!" Eren giggled. "I dedicate my life to protecting Paradis, and you give me a discount on shitty tea?"

Eren was the only person Levi let roughhouse and tease him, it seemed. He knew his mission- To kill Eren if things got out of hand- But he couldn't help being drawn in by that fiery look, those gleaming emerald eyes, the determination coursing through the boy's veins. Despite only being 19, he seemed as though he knew so much more than anyone else. It was easy to trust him. Though Levi reminded himself to be cautious, Eren's love was intoxicating.

"Watch your mouth." Levi warned, half joking.

"Or?" Eren teased.

"Just shut up, shitty brat."

"Make me."

Levi laughed. "I'm not going to kiss you. You don't deserve it."

Eren pouted, giving Levi puppy eyes.

"No. Now get up, Erwin still wants to see you."

The brunette stood up, brushing off the snow. He glanced down at Levi.

"Please?"

"No."

"But I won't get to see you for the rest of the night!"

"You can see me tomorrow, Eren."

"Levi..." Eren whined. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to sneak into your room at night and steal some then."

"Oh, you brat." Levi laughed. He enjoyed Eren's innocent teasing. "Come here then."

Levi stood up on his tip toes, pressing his lips against Eren's. He felt the brunette's hands on his waist. The raven bit Eren's bottom lip gently, gaining a soft moan. He shuddered at the sound, igniting like electricity inside him. He gasped for air as he pulled away, his breath steamy in the frigid air.

"Come on, let's go." 

"Hey, Levi... One more. Please."

Eren stood in front of Erwin's door, Levi beside him. He knocked gently.

"Come in."

The brunette opened the door, hearing it creak gently.

"Oh, Levi, you're here too?" Erwin said. "Perfect."

He glanced at the scarf wrapped around the raven's neck. Though there was no particular expression on his face, Levi looked warm- Happy- his eyes glimmering with an emotion Erwin had never seen in him before.

"Come and sit."

The two entered the room, Erwin leaning back on his desk.

"I want to speak to both of you about an important matter." Erwin announced. "In terms of you and the Captain, Eren."

"Oh?"

"You two seem to have gotten very friendly. That normally wouldn't be an issue within groups of cadets, but Levi is your superior." Erwin stated. "Not to mention, you know the deal that was made in taking you into the Survey Corps."

"Ah..."

"Levi." Erwin said, turning to face the raven. "You don't seem like you're prepared to kill him, even if you had to. Have you forgotten your responsibilities?"

"No. The mission comes first, and I'm prepared to do that, Erwin. I made a promise to you to kill the beast titan, and I will. I also made a promise to you that I'd kill Eren if he got out of hand, and I will. What reason do you have not to trust me? Have I ever betrayed you or broken my promise?"

Erwin sighed. "You're getting more and more unpredictable, Levi. You're getting soft."

"That may be true, but-"

"Commander!" Eren interrupted, his heart racing. "It's not the Captain's fault, and I know he'll never break his promise to you. He serves you as an Ackermann, and as a friend. You have no reason to lose faith in him. He's devoted his heart to this cause, how could you take that lightly?"

"Eren..." Levi began.

"No! Let me speak. Commander Erwin, I agree that the mission comes first. But Levi's an adult, I think he should be able to date if he wants to. Not that we're dating, but..." 

He glanced over at Levi, feeling his chest fluttering with embarrasment.

"If he's close to me, isn't that good for you?" Eren continued. "You're afraid that I'll betray the Survey Corps for my own ambitions. I know that. But if I'm close to Levi, that pulls me into his allegiance to you. I won't do anything, because Levi won't let me. Commander, I respect you deeply. But it's Captain Levi that's keeping me obedient to the rules."

"Yes, I know." Erwin said, smiling sadly. "Eren, you're going to leave us eventually, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And what will you do then?"

"I'll destroy our enemies beyond the ocean to protect Paradis."

"And you have it all planned out, don't you?"

"Maybe."

Erwin paused, breathing in deeply, releasing it in a deep sigh.

"Then I trust you." He said. "I'm also a slave to my dream. I'll be honest, it matters to me more than the mission. That's why, I have to be there. Nothing matters more."

Suddenly, screaming and yelling erupted from outside. Erwin rushed to the window, glancing out of the frosty glass.

"The Armored and Colossal Titan."

He turned to face Levi.

"Get into gear. Hurry."

Erwin left the room hastily, heading to give the soldiers instructions.

"Shit..." Levi's heart thumped in his chest. "Eren."

Eren was pulled quickly into a kiss, feeling time stop for a split second as their lips connected.

"Survive."


	14. Rescue

"His hand's gone!" Jean yelled, seeing the figures beneath the massive hand revealed by the light- Bertolt holding Eren hostage on the Armored Titan.

"Now's our chance!" Mikasa cried.

"Mikasa, can't you see all those titans?! How do you plan on getting through that mess? You'd have to slip through a horde of them!"

The sound of galloping rumbled and shook the earth. 

Erwin charged forth, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"Soldiers, advance!"

SNAP

Blood splattered through the air like scarlet rain. The commander was snatched off his stead, arm locked in the jaws of the beast.

"ADVANCE!" He screamed, fury and agony burning in his eyes as he was carried away.

"Shit!" Levi cursed. "You heard the man! Don't you dare stop moving!"

"Understood!" Mikasa called.

"Let's get 'em!"

The team grappled onto the Armored titan, latching onto the rock hard material. 

"Reiner!" Connie yelled. "We were meant to be comrades! Why are you doing this?"

"Yeah! Where do you think you're going? You can't keep running forever! We're not gonna let that happen."

Eren kicked and struggled against his bonds, teeth ripping at the fabric in his mouth.

"We slept under the same roof as comrades for years. You slept like a rock the whole time." Jean scoffed.  
"How'd you do it, Bertolt? Laying beside your victims?"

"Was it all just an act to you?!" Connie cried, tears stinging his eyes.  
"What about the way we used to talk about surviving this together? Growing old, looking back on the worst of it over drinks! Remember?"

Connie's voice began to tremble with the weight of it all.

"Was that all bullshit?! Answer me!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Mikasa growled. "Just slice the traitor's neck open."

"Hesitate for a moment, and we forfeit Eren." Levi warned. "It doesn't matter what they pretended to be. This was their choice."

"No!" Bertolt screamed, guilt dizzying him. "You're wrong! Who CHOOSES to be this?! TELL ME!"

The team was silent, jaws slack, stricken with shock.

"Do you think this is what we aspire to be?!" Bertolt cried out.

"People loathe us. And why wouldn't they? We're monsters. We deserve to die for the things we've done!"

He choked back tears.  
"But this is still our mission! this is bigger than you, this is-"

"Bertolt." Armin interrupted.

Bertolt looked up at him, shaken.

"How does it feel leaving your comrade behind? Are you okay with returning home and abandoning her?"

His eyes widened.  
Oh god, Annie.

"Yes. She's being tortured in every way possible right this moment. They're taking special care to keep her alive too." Armin grinned, a sick look on his face.

"Her screams taught us something." He continued. "That even if you can heal, you can't get rid of the pain."

"You devil!" Bertolt screamed, eyes ablaze with fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

SLASH

  
Eren was torn from his bonds, falling through the air like a wingless angel.

_Commander Erwin... You saved me._

Levi's strong hand was wrapped around his waist as he shot through the air, carrying Eren away.

A victorious green signal flare was fired begind them, sound erupting through the air like thunder.

Eren clung to Levi, gripping the leather of the ODM gear wrapped around the raven's body.

"Captain Levi..."

"Didn't I tell you I'll stay by your side, Eren?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Choke

"Captain?" Eren asked quietly, knocking lightly on his office door.

"Come in."

Eren entered the room shyly, feeling his heart racing.

Levi didn't even look up from his paperwork, focused on the task at hand.

"Everyone was put in danger because of me again." Eren sobbed, biting his lip. "I'm sorry."

Levi gave no response.

"I'll get stronger, I'll work harder, I-"

"Did you come here to apologise?" The raven interrupted. "If you did, you can leave. I don't need an apology. We all signed up for this."

"I came here because I'm selfish." Eren sighed. "I need your comfort. I need to feel you here."

Levi glanced up at him, silver rings burning like cold fire.

"You really are selfish, then."

Eren felt tears stinging his eyes, cheeks flushing red.

"Come here." Levi ordered.

"I'm sorry, Captain Levi."

Levi pulled him in for a kiss, feeling the boy's heat on his lips.

**Knock, Knock**

"Eren-"

Panicked, Eren climbed under the desk. Levi looked down at him, shocked. 

"What are you doing, Eren?!"

Eren put a finger to his lips, emerald eyes glinting.

"Tch. Come in." Levi said.

Hange entered, making her way to the mahogany desk.

"Levi, I need to speak to you about Commander Erwin's condition."

"Alright, spill it."

_Commander Erwin? Why do I feel so jealous just hearing his name... I should be grateful, he saved me. But the way he looks at Levi..._

Eren rested his head on Levi's lap, letting his fingers trail up the Captain's leg experimentally.

No response.

_Is it so bad... To just want you to want me?_

Eren let his hand crawl to Levi's thigh, stroking it softly, giving it a squeeze.

Still nothing.

_I want to feel like you want me._

He nuzzled against Levi's crotch, using his hands to spread his knees slightly. Surprisingly, Levi allowed it.

"He's not going to be able to go on missions for a while, so I suggest we all stay and plan." Hange explained.

"Right, that makes sense." The raven sighed. "So what about the Armored?"

Eren palmed Levi through his trousers, soft at first, but increasing the pressure as he felt Levi's leg twitch ever so slightly.

He felt Levi hardening under his hand. Eren hated to admit it, but even through all the guilt and the same, this situation was really turning him on.

_I just want to please you, don't you see that?_

He tugged gently at Levi's trousers, asking him to slip them off.

Levi kicked his side, albeit softly. Eren grit his teeth.

_Rude. I'll just have to take the initiative then._

Eren turned his attention to the tent in Levi's trousers, a clear outline through the tight material.

He gave a lick up the raven's clothed member, the fabric scratching his tongue. He glanced up for any reaction- nothing.

He continued to lick, feeling Levi's cock twitch underneath. He began lapping at it, soaking the fabric with his saliva as his tongue teased and licked the Captain's shaft.

"Well, that's all..." Hange sighed. "We'll meet tomorrow officially to discuss it all."

"I understand." The raven said.

"I hope you're doing alright anyway, Levi." Hange gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And what about Eren?"

"He's fine too."

"Having fun under your desk, I bet?" Hange laughed.

Eren's eyes widened, his body frozen.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Levi! Take it easy."

The door clicked shut. Eren felt Levi slide back in his chair slightly.

Suddenly, the tip of his boot was up against Eren's throat, lifting his chin up to meet the Captain's cold glare.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Jaeger?"

"Please, Captain, I-"

Levi stood up from his chair.

"Please don't go, it won't happen again, I p-"

Levi's pulled his belt loose, removing it.

"Captain Levi...!"

He sat back in his chair, tying the leather belt around the brunette's neck. He pulled down his trousers just enough to take his cock out, tapping it against Eren's cheek.

"Well, you want it or not?" He asked.

Eren felt himself getting hard, his heart racing in his chest.

"Y-Yes Captain. I- MMPH!"

The raven grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair, shoving his cock inside his mouth all the way.

"Mm! Hng!" Eren whined, tears threatening to fall as he gagged.

"That's right, choke on it."

Eren did his best to suck and pleasure Levi with his tongue, but with no time to adjust, he was gagging and sputtering.

"You useless whore."

Eren moaned loudly around his cock. He loved being degraded by his Captain. It was mocking and crude, yes, but it was laced with quiet affection.

Levi kicked his side again, this time a little harder.

"Suck it." He growled.

Eren felt heat pooling in his stomach, getting harder as he sucked his Captain off, trying to desperately take as much as he could.

He felt the belt tighten a little around his neck as Levi thrust into his mouth. Eren could have sworn he could feel Levi's cock in his throat, throbbing under the pressure of the belt.

The raven fucked his mouth roughly, not giving him a moment's rest.

It was getting hard to breathe, and Eren felt himself getting dizzy and lightheaded.

He squeezed Levi's thighs tightly, letting his mouth be used just a little longer. He gagged, his throat being fucked mercilessly.

"Fucking choke." The raven growled, hand gripping the belt tightly, knuckles whitening.

He grit his teeth, feeling his cock throbbing and pulsing in Eren's hot mouth.

"Mmph! Ee... Vi...." Eren tried to say, moaning desperately.

He felt saliva dripping down his chin as the raven increased his pace, going even harder.

He felt his vision blurring, when-

Suddenly, he gasped for air, feeling the belt loosen as Levi pulled out of his mouth. He coughed and sputtered, eyes overflowing with tears.

He gazed up at Levi, a blissed out expression on his face as cum splattered on his face.

He panted, desperately licking up the remainder of the liquid that dripped from Levi's cock.

"Ahh... Such a good cumslut." The raven panted.

Eren felt his cheeks flush pink at the praise.

"You wanted my cock in your mouth so bad you had to interrupt my work, huh?"

"Yes, Captain..."

"Get up."

Eren stood up shakily, his legs slightly numb from sitting.

All of a sudden, he was bent over the desk, elbows hitting the wood.

"Ca-Captain Levi!"

His trousers were swiftly pulled down, along with his underwear.

"Eren, there's one thing I want you to understand."

Levi took the leather belt, still around the brunette's neck like a collar, making him bite down on the leash.

"You're mine."


	16. Mine

"You're mine."

"MMMPH!"

Levi thrust into Eren suddenly, filling him up, cock still dripping with cum and saliva.

_It burns... It hurts so bad..._

Levi gave him a moment to adjust, grabbing him by the hair, forcing him to arch his back.

"You're my cadet."

He gave a slow thrust deep into Eren, the brunette whining loudly.

"You're my soldier."

He gave another thrust, this time harder.

"Mmm!"

"Nobody else can handle you the way I can."

Levi slapped Eren's ass hard, the sound resounding through the room. The brunette whimpered and mewled.

"Nobody else can fuck you the way I can."

He began to thrust into him roughly, showing no mercy as he pounded Eren's ass. The boy's muffled moans and cries only urged him on.

Eren let his head fall to the table, cheek pressed up against the wood as Levi rammed into him.

"You'll always be obedient to me."

It was true. Nobody else could handle that burning emerald fire, to control the blaze like Levi could. That day he'd beaten Eren in court, he'd proven that.

But in every sense of the word, Levi could handle him better than anyone else. Eren's fragile heart was in his hands, and nobody else would do. That iron strong, unyielding, cold fire was the only thing that could tame Eren.

Perfect equals. A fearsome beauty.

"Nobody can take you from me."

Eren sobbed, moaning and crying as Levi's cock rubbed against his prostate, pounding into him over and over.

Levi could hardly handle it, the unbelievable heat- That scorching flame.

Eren's legs threatened to give out, trembling and shaking.

Levi reached forward, pumping the brunette's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Eren was moaning so loudly, they were certain everyone would have heard.

But that didn't matter. Eren belonged to him. To that cold, silver fire. And anyone who dared to interfere would get burned.

Levi pulled the belt from his mouth, tossing it to the side.

"Who owns you, Eren?"

"Levi!" He cried, pleasure overflowing in his veins.

The raven's big, veiny cock was stretching him out to his limit, ramming inside of him over and over.

"LEVI!!" Eren screamed, as he unravelled. His body, his mind, had given out.

He fell to his knees, Levi still inside him. His arms were threatening to collapse underneath him.

The raven shoved Eren's head down, lifting his ass up as he continued pounding into him. 

"Levi... Levi... Levi..." The brunette moaned, over and over like a mantra.

"Eren-!"

Levi gave a final, hard thrust as he released inside of him.

He pulled out, panting as he looked at the mess he'd made out of the soldier.

A mewling, crying, drooling mess on the floor, dripping with cum.

"Captain Levi..." Eren gasped. "I love you..."

Levi's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Eren was suddenly flipped over onto his back, forced to meet Levi's cold gaze.

The raven's lips crashed into his, both panting and gasping for breath as they took each other in.

_**Eren... You have no idea what you've started.** _

"I love you..." He reached up to stroke the raven's cheek. "Captain Levi."


	17. Thorns

Eren lay back on his dorm room bed, melting into the soft fabric.

"So, you and Captain Levi, huh?" Jean asked.

"Leave me alone about that already."

"Eren, you can be honest with us. We're your friends." Armin assured, resting his head against the brunette's side.

It was just Jean, Armin and Sasha in the room with him. Yet still, he felt awkward. He felt like he was going to cry.

"It's okay if you're gay!" Sasha smiled. "I like guys and girls!"

"Yeah, and there's definitely something going on with Jean..." Armin whispered, earning a chuckle from Eren.

"Yeah, well, whatever!" Jean groaned. "It's not like I can be with him anymore..."

"You mean Marco?" Armin asked softly.

Jean nodded.

"Jean, I'm so sorry." Armin said, eyes glistening with tears. "I didn't know you two were close like that."

"Yeah, well..." He sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore."

A sad silence filled the room. Everyone missed Marco dearly. So many of their fellow teammates. Gone, within an instant.

"Eren, what did the Captain say to you?" Sasha asked quietly. "When you told him?"

"Hah..." Eren scoffed. "He said he doesn't feel anything for me, that this is just experimental."

The brunette paused, feeling a deep emptiness drain all the emotion from his body.

"He's just doing it to keep me obedient, so I don't..." He sighed. "Nevermind."

"Maybe it's time to let go." Armin said softly. "We all had to let go too. Of Marco, of Annie, of so many people."

"I agree." Jean murmured. "I don't think Captain Levi's the right person for you, Eren."

"Well, we don't know that!" Sasha argued. She made her way to Eren's bed, kneeling down beside it. 

"Eren, does the Captain make you feel happy?" She asked.

Eren hesitated.

_Does he? In the hot spring, during our first time in the dorm, by the lake, when he said I was his..._

_I was..._

_So happy._

"Yeah." He replied.

"Does he make you feel loved?"

_He doesn't love me. He's made that clear. I'm just there for his pleasure._

"No."

Sasha paused, contemplating.

"Have you explained your feelings for him fully?"

"No, we don't really talk about that stuff. He usually just brushes me off anyway."

"Well, maybe you should try."

"No way."

"We could try talking to him?" Armin suggested.

"No, no. I don't want to get all of you involved."

"Well, Levi's a scumbag!" Jean declared jokingly. "He's a dog. You deserve better Eren."

Sasha giggled. "I mean... Who would really treat our darling Eren so badly?"

"I guess..." Eren sighed, giving a small smile.

"...I guess he really is an asshole."

  
The laughter of the cadets was muffled through the thick, wooden door.

But Levi heard it just fine.

_I'm an asshole, huh?_

He frowned, resting his head against the cold, stone wall.

_I suppose you're right,_

_Eren._


End file.
